Steve
by Russian Widow
Summary: Steve encuentra un libro que nunca había visto, y por la portada, sabe que es de su esposa. Son cartas escritas para él donde se encuentra con secretos, palabras nunca dichas, sentimientos... Romanogers.
1. Carta Uno

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y todas las empresas ricas que tienen plata para tener un pedacito de cielo xD La historia me pertenece y hago esto porque estoy obsesionada *ahre* así que espero que me roben *ahre***

 **Esta historia la voy a actualizar los viernes, junto con Take my hand :3**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura, corazones!**

* * *

 **Uno**

Mayo, 27 del 2014

 **Querido Steve:**

Bien, no tengo idea de cómo se comienza una carta. Nunca escribí una y tampoco he sido buena haciéndolo, pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

Estuve leyendo en internet maneras de desahogarse, porque sé que viajes largos e insomnios no son suficientes y, he encontrado que escribir lo que siento, funciona; espero que lo haga.

Ya no puedo controlarlo todo.

Sé que no leerás nada de esto, y no corro peligro diciéndote donde estoy.

Estoy en Seattle, buscando mi nueva identidad, parece que también estoy buscando quién soy realmente.

Sé que soy una mentirosa inigualable, pero ya no quiero mentir.

Una asesina, pero ya no quiero matar.

Un monstruo, pero ya no quiero serlo.

Quiero ser alguien diferente, porque Natasha Romanoff ya tiene mucha historia.

Estas pocas palabras han si muy intensas. Escribirlas se siente real, aunque no puedo imaginar cómo se siente que decirlas.


	2. Carta Dos

**Dos**

Junio, 10 del 2014

 **Querido Steve:**

Han pasado días; creo que una semana, desde la primera y última vez que escribí algo.

Ahora estoy en Austria. Saldando algunas cuentas pendientes. Intentando bajar los números rojos que solo aumentan.

No entiendo por qué me buscas.

Sé que lo haces, Steve. Deja de hacerlo.

La Natasha que soy no es la que quiero que veas.

Estoy volviendo a construir mi armadura, y no quiero que sigas metiéndote en mí de esa manera.

Estás irrumpiendo mis pensamientos a cada momento. Estoy constantemente preguntándome qué haces.

¿Habrás encontrado a Bucky? ¿Te habrá reconocido o lastimado? ¿Estarás lastimado?

¿Ves? ¡Ésta no soy yo!

Yo no me pregunto por ti. Yo solo… no pienso nada ni pregunto nada.

Yo solo actúo.

 _¿Qué has hecho conmigo?_

Escribiré sobre otras cosas…

He vuelto a ver a Clint, por sorpresa. Me dijo algo que no esperaba; me dijo que tiene una familia y quiere que le conozca en cuanto termine con lo que estoy haciendo.

No me lo esperaba de él. Una familia ha sido mucho para mí.

Y creo que tardaré en aceptar esa invitación. No soy buena relacionándome con "familias"

Quizá en algún momento te cuente por qué.

Te escribo luego, Steve. Tengo una cuenta que cerrar.


	3. Carta Tres

**Tres**

Junio, 23 del 2014

 **Querido Steve:**

¿Quieres dejar de buscarme? Aún no sé por qué lo haces, pero deja de hacerlo.

No estoy lista para volver a verte, para volver a enfrentar esa mirada azul que es capaz de ver dentro de mí como si fuera una puerta abierta.

Natasha Romanoff no está lista para enfrentarse al mundo.

Muchas cosas sobre mí han sido reveladas, pero no las que realmente importan. Mis vivencias no están escritas en un expediente, están escritas con sangre en mi memoria.

No quiero que veas esta parte de mí que aterroriza.

Sé que dije que no quería ser una asesina nunca más, pero al parecer es para lo único que funciono.

Deseo ser diferente para ti, pero la vida no se basa en deseos tontos.

¿Puede una persona como yo siquiera "desear"? ¿Merezco yo desear algo?

Sé que dirías que sí; que todos lo merecemos. Pero, yo sé que no. Yo no merezco desear.

Steve, no todos tenemos el derecho de ser perdonados, ni siquiera podemos rogar por ello.


	4. Carta Cuatro

**Cuatro**

Julio, 2 del 2014

Querido Steve:

Mi caja de Pandora ha sido abierta, debo cerrarla

Mis demonios volvieron a escapar y debo ir por ellos.

Parece que tardaré más de lo esperado en regresar al mundo. Sigo entre las sombras, y el invierno suizo me ayuda a ocultarme. Estoy en algún lugar abandonado por el hombre donde lo único que puedo escuchar afuera durante la noche es el silbido del aire y el aullido de los lobos. Nada más.

Adentro… adentro de mí se escuchan disturbios, demasiados como para poder dormir. Por eso te escribo, porque mis pensamientos están tratando de ordenarse y todo lo demás es reemplazado por una borrosa imagen sin sentido que encabezas.

Me siento una total estúpida pensando en ti, mientras escribo esto que te pertenece, pero es mío.

Sigo preguntándome cómo pasó, cómo lograste entrar al lugar donde están mis horribles recuerdos y yo, la verdadera yo. A pesar de que la conoces, estás cerca de ella... Muchas veces pudiste haberla visto, si ella no se hubiese ocultado a tiempo y no fueras tan lento.

A veces, me gustaba que fueras lento, así podía corregir lo que había dicho o no era algo que esperabas que yo dijera, pero aunque eres lento, eres observador y te comenzaste a dar cuenta de cuando mentía o me escabullía de las situaciones incómodas.

Te fuiste dando cuenta de quién soy, de una manera desfigurada y borrosa, pero era yo, al fin.


	5. Carta Cinco

Agosto, 18 del 2014

Querido Steve:

Me cambiaste, Steve. Has convertido a la fría asesina rusa en otra persona. Y, aunque suene extraño, he vuelto a sentir mi corazón latiendo.

Hoy cuando te vi, sentí que algo en mi pecho se iba salir, y mi piel se erizo. Quiero echarle la culpa al frío, pero no hay nada más frío que yo.

Por suerte, eres demasiado lento y no pudiste verme, pero estaba allí, a tres pasos de ti. Quise decir tu nombre, pero las palabras no me salieron; quizá es una señal de que aún no estoy lista para verte.

Sé que me sigues buscando, mientras yo no hago más que huir. No sé de quién huyo más, si de ti o de lo que siento.

Justo ahora, mientras te escribo, estoy huyendo a Paris. Es un largo viaje y no puedo dormir, porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, te veo y me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si hubiese dicho tu nombre.

Vuelvo a dudar.

Yo nunca dudo, y ahora lo hago.

Me pregunto sobre un tiempo que no existe. También me pregunto si existiremos en algún momento.

No creo en el futuro, y sé que tú tampoco, pero es inevitable no preguntarse sobre algo que es inexistente y podría suceder.

¿Podríamos suceder?

Me estoy dando esperanzas, y no debo ni puedo.

Steve, ¿Qué has hecho con la grandiosa Viuda Negra a la que todos le temen?


	6. Carta Seis

Septiembre, 4 del 2014

Querido Steve:

¿Puedes creer que te escribo desde la cima de la Torre Eiffel? Es bonita la ciudad desde aquí y, aunque no nunca he sido de las que se enamora de las ciudades, me pregunto si conociste Paris antes, durante la guerra.

No he sabido más de ti buscándome y estos días he estado pensando sobre _esto_ que me haces _sentir._ No sé exactamente qué es, y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, porque sé que tus ojos ahora dicen algo diferente sobre mí. Cuando te vi en Suiza, veías una foto mía que seguramente hurtaste de los expedientes, y la veías con un poco de tristeza…

¿Te han dicho que eres fácil de leer? Tu rostro siempre…

Lo siento, debo irme. Terminaré esta carta cuando esté en un lugar seguro.

Steve, me encontraron.

Me estoy volviendo sentimental, y no puedo hacerlo ahora.

Lo siento, Steve.


	7. Carta Siete

Siete

Noviembre, 16 del 2014

Querido Steve:

He vuelto.

Han pasado un par de meses desde la última carta y, sinceramente, he echado de menos escribirte. Sé que nunca leerás esto, pero igual, se echa de menos la única manera de decirte secretos que nunca te diré.

Estoy en Rusia. Es el único lugar seguro que conozco donde no pueden encontrarme.

Seguro te preguntas quiénes me buscan, y yo solo sé que son demasiadas personas a las que les destruí la vida. Familias que rompí sin compasión.

Hermanos, hijos, sobrinos, padres, madres… personas a las que maté sin compasión.

Las últimas miradas de esas personas se han quedado grabadas en mi memoria con su propia sangre. No puedo olvidarlo, y quisiera hacerlo.

Quisiera que la KGB me borrara la memoria para olvidar todo lo que he hecho, aunque eso no me exonera de ninguna culpa y también implicaría olvidarte a ti... Y no quiero hacerlo.

Eres eso que yo nunca podré ser y no quiero olvidarte.

Así que sigo con mis demonios adelante.


	8. Carta Ocho

Ocho

Diciembre, 26 del 2014

Querido Steve:

Otra vez yo.

No he escrito tan seguido, pero puedo decirte que he saldado varias cuentas.

Puedo volver a Estados Unidos.

Estoy en Londres, son pasadas las tres de la tarde y estoy esperando a que mi vuelo llegue.

Estoy dispuesta a darlo todo, esta vez.

Quizá me será un poco más complicado, porque ya no estará un papel amarillento de un viejo libro, sino tus ojos frente a mí. Tu perfume envolviendo el aire alrededor y espero que no te extrañe que me haya vuelto un poco sentimental.

 _Me has vuelto un poco sentimental_.

Quizá has sido tú quien ha descongelado mi corazón, considerando que eres tú a quien descongelaron.

Debo irme.

Espero verte pronto, Steve.


	9. Carta Nueve

Nueve

Enero, 30 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

No debí decirte eso, no debí actuar de esa manera.

Debí actuar de otra manera.

Steve, al parecer ya no soy tan valiente cuando te tengo cerca. ¿O no confío lo suficiente como para hablarte de mis sentimientos?

Te dije que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, pero no puedo darte _todo_ cuando en realidad es _nada._

No puedo darte noches tranquilas, porque no hago más que tener pesadillas

No puedo darte cariño sin lastimarte.

No puedo darte una relación estable porque aún me persiguen.

Steve, no puedo darte hijos.

Lo siento.

Creo que deberías invitar a Sharon, o a Lilian, o cualquier otra chica que pueda darte lo que yo no.

Yo no te merezco, Steve. Lo sabes.

No quiero que insistas. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Si insistes, creo que no podré negarme otra vez viéndote a los ojos.


	10. Carta diez

Diez

Febrero, 07 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Lo hiciste. Insististe en hablar y me dijiste que me extrañaste, mientras yo intentaba cerrar mi caja de pandora.

Tu mirada me dice cosas que tus labios no.

Tu mirada me dice que sientes mucho más que cariño por mí, y es algo que no sé cómo corresponder.

Pero Steve, creo que no entiendes el hecho de que no puedo darte nada de lo que mereces.

Mereces una vida estable, una familia, una esposa que te espere con pie de manzana cada viernes después del trabajo, alguien que te saque de este mundo donde no hay más que peligro, no un simple juego de unos cuantos besos y roces que no hacen más que ilusionarte.

Aún me sigo preguntando por qué sigues en este negocio, ¿Acaso no te bastó con la guerra?

Yo también me pregunto por qué sigo en esto, y es porque no sé hacer otra cosa.

He querido escapar, muchas veces. Millones de veces.

Cada vez que inventaba una nueva persona, era un intento fallido de salir de esto, pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas y yo terminaba en el mismo lugar.

No sé si es el número de cartas correctas para decirte esto, pero igual lo haré.

O quizá en la próxima.

Debo irme. Coulson me necesita para una misión.


	11. Carta once

Once

Febrero, 18 del 2015

Querido Steve:

La carta anterior dije que te diría algo. No me siento tan valiente en este momento para escribirlo.

Acabo de despertar de una pesadilla; un recuerdo, a decir verdad. Y aún no puedo distinguir cuán real es, o si es un simple recuerdo.

Steve, me gustaría poder hablarte, pero estás molesto conmigo y lo comprendo.

Cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaría, después de que hayan jugado con sus sentimientos de esa manera… No quise hacerlo, pero no entenderías mis razones.

Me dijiste egoísta, y quizá tengas razón.

Porque no quiero aceptar lo que siento por ti, no quiero aceptarlo frente a ti y a tus ojos azules, y porque no quiero darte el poder de hacer de mí lo que quieras. Aunque no lo parezca así, eso es lo que sucede, pero tampoco quiero hacer que choques con el muro de la realidad cuando descubras quien soy verdaderamente.

¿Ves, Steve? No soy tan egoísta.

Steve, quiero alejarte.

Mis números rojos brillan, palpitan, parecen luces de neón. Tienes que estar a salvo de todo esto. No puedo exponer a la única persona por la que siento algo más que confianza a tal peligro. Puede que seas el Capitán América, pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentas cuando entras a este mundo en el estoy atrapada.

Ellos persiguen hasta el fin de los tiempos, acaban con todo lo que amas y te hacen suplicar por un minuto más de vida, pero no te lo dan por más que supliques y no les temblará la mano por dejarte una bala en medio de las cejas.

¿Sabes cómo sé eso?

Porque yo lo hacía.

Terminé escribiéndote lo que no me sentía con ganas de decirte.


	12. Carta doce

Doce

Marzo, 01 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Esta noche te encontré frente a mi puerta, tenías esa mirada dolida que abre un agujero en mi pecho.

 _Me_ _sentí culpable, Steve_.

Y luego me dijiste que lo sentías, y no supe qué hacer. No puedes decirme que lo sientes cuando he estado jugando con tus sentimientos, no eres tú quien debe pedir disculpas.

Tus ojos volvieron a ver dentro de mí, y me quedé paralizada.

No quiero que sigas viendo dentro mí. Sé que no te gustará lo que sea que encuentres.

Pero, ya no puedo evitarlo.

He vuelto a caer por ti, y no quiero lastimarte. No mereces ser lastimado por una asesina rusa que no sabe lo que siente. Tampoco quiero atraparte en este montón de nudos que soy.

Y, como dije antes, no estaba segura si podría mentirte mientras me veías a los ojos de _esa manera_ en la que puedes hurgar dentro de mí sin mi permiso, y no fui capaz, y te observo dormir mientras escribo éstas palabras.

¿Puede alguien como yo darse una mínima oportunidad de sentir algo más que simple confianza por alguien como tú?

Steve, no quiero perder el control de lo que puedo, o no, sentir y parece que lo hago cada vez que me tocas.

No deberías permitir este juego. Eres el correcto en esta especie de costumbre que hemos desarrollado. Y yo solo hago lo que permites.

Pero, se acabó.

Ya no puedes permitírmelo más.

No puedes darme el derecho de tomar tu corazón sin obtener nada a cambio.


	13. Carta trece

Trece

Marzo, 14 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Otra vez escribo viéndote dormir y se ha vuelto costumbre.

Veo la tranquilidad en tu rostro y me siento culpable. No debería aceptar este juego, no lo mereces y hoy se siente diferente.

Ya no me parece un simple juego, sino algo más... Íntimo. ¿Puede haber algo más íntimo que esto?

Me preguntaste sobre la cicatriz en mi costado izquierdo.

Te conté que fue en una misión «diplomática» para la KGB, tenía que liquidar a una mujer que estaba causando problemas y una de sus balas me rozó. Pero, eso no fue ningún impedimento para culminar mi objetivo.

¿Sabes que no te dije? Que ella tenía una familia a la cual proteger, que tenía hermanos y le amenacé con matarlos si no se entregaba a las autoridades rusas.

Ella se rindió y yo no hice más que dar por culminaba mi misión.

¿Y si Clint hubiese terminado la suya? ¿Y si yo no estuviera aquí? ¿Habrías sabido de que existí?

Creo que no.

En fin, hemos estado haciendo esto por un par de meses, o más, y si sigo pensando el asunto sé que esto se volverá más común, más frecuente y no quiero que te vuelvas más frecuente en mi vida de lo que ya eres.

No porque no me agrades, sino porque sé que tarde o temprano, me terminaré yendo de aquí. Porque eso hago cuando las situaciones se salen de mis manos, busco una salida fácil y rápida y no me importa quién salga lastimado.

Y sabes que no quiero lastimarte.

Steve, las cosas entre tú y yo se van consumiendo.


	14. carta catorce

Catorce

Marzo, 29 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Me dijiste que prefieres seguir siendo mi amigo a quedarte solo como mi compañero de algunas misiones.

¿Te conformas con tan poco? Deberías tenerte un poco más de estima, Steve.

Puedes tener a cualquier chica, sin problemas, sin peligro que correr, sin nadie que la persiga para matarla.

Puedes tener a cualquier chica que no sea un monstruo, Rogers; y estas desaprovechando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Insistiré en que salgas con Sharon, Lilian, Kristen y hasta con la chica que siempre te observa mientras corremos alrededor del lago Potomac. Necesitas saber que tienes muchas opciones y no solo ésta: una mujer que era rusa.

Quiero que te alejes de mí. Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, y prefiero limitarme a ser solo tu compañera de misiones. Si no tengo ninguna clase de contacto contigo ni tú conmigo, es mucho mejor.

Debo terminar con esto antes de que lo noten las personas equivocadas.


	15. Carta quince

Quince

Abril, 07 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Lo hice.

Terminé con nuestra amistad.

Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo.

Bruce comprende mi situación, no ha hecho preguntas -como pensé-, pero quiero que sepas que ha aceptado por su propia voluntad y le agradezco que lo haya hecho, porque de no haberlo hecho, tendría que haber buscado a Clint como opción y las "misiones en cubierto" no son lo suyo, no cuando me incluyen.

Me dijo que también necesitaba a alguien a quien alejar, me contó sobre Betty Ross, la hija del general. Ella es hermosa y quiere a Bruce con Hulk incluido, pero él no quiere dañarla. Aún no controla al sujeto verde, pero sé que en algún momento lo hará.

Tony ha estado estudiando las maneras de hacerlo, y yo vuelvo a estar fuera del radar de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pronto volveré, lo prometo.

Pero, no seré la misma contigo, Capitán.

Necesito que creas esta mentira.


	16. Carta dieciséis

Dieciséis

Abril, 30 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Te he vuelto a ver.

He vuelto a S.H.I.E.L.D. y estás diferente, parece que has estado saliendo con Sharon y me alegra haber tenido a Bruce para distraerme en el momento en que le decías que se verían pronto.

Le besaste y fingí que no me dolía verte hacerlo, pero dolió el doble.

Esto está siendo difícil, pero no hay cosa que Black Widow no pueda hacer. Tengo que alejarte y mi única oportunidad es Bruce.

Esta noche Tony dará una fiesta, hace un año protegimos Nueva York y desmantelamos S.H.I.E.L.D. No me parece algo que deba ser conmemorado, pero Stark tiene unas extrañas maneras de hacerlo y una fiesta es la mejor excusa para que empecemos con el juego.


	17. Carta diecisiete

Diecisiete

Mayo, 24 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Más de dos semanas sin escribirte. Solo puedo decirte que te has creído todo y has caído.

Sabía que eso de que fueses lento me ayudaría, pero no sé hasta cuando podré soportar esa mirada de decepción que me lanzas cada vez que estamos a solas. ¿Acaso tanto de decepcioné?

Nunca he estado para cumplir las expectativas de nadie, pero las tuyas… Steve, las tuyas son tan pequeñas y sencillas que cualquiera podría cumplirlas. Cualquiera; excepto yo.

No sé a dónde me ha llevado todo esto, solo sé que nuevamente estoy preparándome para escapar.

He vuelto a ser la de antes, o eso parece, pero Ultrón y Wanda han hecho de mi algo peor de lo que era.

La chica Maximoff me ha hecho ver cosas que no quería recordar, me ha hecho sentir cosas que no quería sentir y esto es demasiado.

Hablar de la Red Room no es algo que me haga bien, lo sé. Pero, volver a vivirlo… Volver a escuchar los gritos mientras luchábamos, el piano tocando una y otra vez la misma pieza, la voz de esa mujer… Eso me ha desestabilizado.

No puedo fingir que estoy bien, no cuando los recuerdos me invaden y me desconecto del mundo actual.

Necesito estar más centrada, y eso lo comprobé ayer, cuando estaba en el entrenamiento de los Nuevos Vengadores y casi pierdo la razón al estar haciendo una muestra contigo. No estaba molesta por algo… No era a ti a quien golpeaba, Steve; era a Bucky.

No sé qué tiene que tiene qué ver él con la Red Room o la KGB, pero lo voy a averiguar.

Esta vez voy a comenzar a buscar sobre mí, mi pasado borrado, ese que está escrito en expedientes y no recuerdo.

Te escribiré lo que encuentre, Steve. Lo prometo.


	18. Carta dieocho

Dieciocho

Junio, 09 del 2015

Querido Steve:

¿A quién le gusta saber que mató a más veinte personas en una sola misión? Quiero dejar de leer, pero las ganas de seguir sabiendo lo que hice me ganan.

Esto es demasiado.

He encontrado que Bucky fue mi instructor en la Red Room, pero nada más. ¿Cómo terminó Bucky allí? Tengo tantas dudas que aún no sé cómo comenzar.

Se siente como si estuviera leyendo expedientes de otra persona, de otra Natalia Alianovna Romanova que se parece a mí, pero luego están estos recuerdos que me hacen saber que no es otra persona, que soy yo.

Steve, no creo que vuelva a S.H.I.E.L.D., no estoy segura de ser la adecuada para entrenar a personas que creen en su país, en nosotros, "Los Vengadores", cuando yo soy una asesina a sangre fría. Cuando tengo una infinita fila de muertos que no dejan de aumentar a medida que continúo leyendo.

¿Pueden ellos confiar en que una mujer como yo, que tiene más muertos que las veces que respira, puede llevarlos al bueno camino?

S.H.I.E.L.D. no ha borrado lo que soy. Que salve vidas no quiere decir que mis números disminuyan. Creí que era así, pero no lo es. Eso me ha quedado claro.

Me he vuelto más vulnerable con estos expedientes. Sé que no me puedo dar el lujo de sentir, pero es imposible no sentir asco por la persona que me ve a través del espejo.

Soy como una muñeca de porcelana. Estoy vacía por dentro.

No tengo corazón, no tengo alma. Solo soy un arma humana.

Steve, esto me está consumiendo.


	19. Carta diecinueve

Diecinueve

Julio, 15 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Casi no escribo, y llevo más de un año haciéndolo.

Considero que esta carta es la más importante de todas, porque es la muestra la decisión he tomado.

Te voy a hablar de mí, pero primero quiero que sepas por qué.

Steve, cuando volví a desparecer del radar S.H.I.E.L.D., tú me buscaste hasta dar con mi paradero en ese lugar cerca de Boston. No sé cómo terminé allí, pero me buscaste. Volviste a salvarme, y volví a preguntarte si confiabas en mí para salvar tu vida, y volviste a decirme que sí.

 _No confío en nadie más que pueda hacerlo._

Eso dijiste y, creo, que es suficiente tiempo. Debo hablarte de mí. No con pedacitos de mi pasado, ni con cosas resumidas.

Quiero que lo sepas todo, desde el principio hasta el fin.

Steve, confío en ti más que en mí misma, y esto es lo último que puedo hacer.

Tú quieres que te hable de mí, y yo ya estoy cansada de inventar excusas.

Parece que no podemos separarnos… siempre terminamos en situaciones incomodas en las que terminas salvándome el trasero.

Prometo escribirte en la próxima carta sobre mí.


	20. Carta veinte

Veinte

Julio, 21 del 2015

Querido Steve:

Inicié en la Red Room cuando tenía cinco años. No conocí a mis padres, y por ello se me hizo un poco más fácil la adaptación en la famosa academia. Tenía a un tutor, se llamaba Ivan Petrovich. Él era quien se encargaba de todo, desde vestirnos hasta llevarnos a pequeñas expediciones donde nos ponía a prueba en medio del bosque para ver quién podía cazar más animales.

Yo hacía lo mejor, porque quería complacer a Ivan. Él era lo más parecido a un padre que tuve. Nuestra ilusión era ser bailarinas y bailar en el Teatro Bolshói, pero se fue a pique cuando comenzaron a dejarnos en medio del bosque, con poca comida para probar nuestra resistencia, y a entrenarnos hasta hacernos matar a nuestras compañeras.

Yo nunca estreché relaciones con ninguna, porque estaba concentrada en complacer a Ivan; pero, con Yelena Belova… con ella tenía una conexión. Recuerdo que siempre nos aliábamos cuando nos dejaban en el bosque, y salíamos bien libradas hasta que llegó Bucky, y él se interesó en mí…

No sé si deba contarte sobre esto, se siente extraño…

Bucky y yo… tuvimos una relación un tanto tormentosa. A él solían borrarle la memoria después de cada misión, pero seguía recordándome. Esa fue la primera vez que me borraron la memoria y muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, incluida mi amistad con Yelena, desapareció.

Esa primera vez, fue doloroso, era como fuego corriendo por mi cuerpo y concentrarse en mi cabeza.

Después de ello, me convertí en la Viuda Negra, la primera y última. Maté a Yelena, y Bucky desapareció. Me hicieron una cirugía cuando cumplí los 16, me esterilizaron y fue efectivo.

Conocí a Alexei, y me casé con él. Increíble, ¿no? Estuve casada por un mes y medio, y la magia del matrimonio se esfumó cuando él fue asesinado frente a mis ojos, y allí fui parte de la KGB. Era implacable.

Nunca preguntaba quién era o si tenía familia, ya nada importaba, porque yo no tenía familia y la única oportunidad que tuve de volver a ser normal –porque quise hacerlo miles de veces–, me fue arrebata. Era una especie de venganza contra el mundo.

Si yo no tenía familia y no me importaba, ¿por qué a ellos sí les iba a importar?

Luego Clint me encontró, estuve a dos centímetros de volarme la cabeza con una de sus flechas, pero no lo hizo porque le parecí bonita. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Estaba herida; tenía una bala en la pierna, no había nada cerca, así que no me quedó más de otra que aceptar su ayuda.

Él comenzó a hablarme de lo que era la KGB para el mundo, la Unión Soviética y lo que él hacía.

Él confió en mí aunque podía matarlo, y eso fue lo que me sacó de Rusia. Ayudé a desmantelar la KGB al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero no me exoneraba de toda culpa, puesto que encontraron el archivo con mis misiones y, después de haber estado dos años encerrada, decidieron que sería parte del equipo de Fury y él fue el segundo en confiar en mí.

Allí comenzó mi misión sobre la Iniciativa Vengadores y fue como caí en el grupo, y luego estabas tú. Estuve durante tu descongelamiento, y desde allí me pareciste apuesto, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que instruirte en el mundo actual.

Desde el principio he sabido que me traerías problemas. Eres imposible de ignorar, aunque te gusta pasar desapercibido, nunca has sido bueno en ello.

Steve, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que escucho tu nombre, y se siente… extraño.

No sé qué me sucede.

¿Sabes tú algo sobre esto?


	21. Carta veintiuno

Veintiuno

1 de agosto de 2015

Querido Steve:

Ésta mañana te he visto entrenar en el gimnasio, parecías molesto y perdido en tus pensamientos, le dabas tan fuerte al saco que no escuchaste cuando entré y subí al nido de Clint.

A veces, subo acá y te observo entrenar. Me pregunto en qué pensarás cuando golpeas el saco de esa manera. ¿Podría ser yo la causante? No lo sé, no me atrevo a preguntar. Creo que me dolería ser la causante de tus molestias.

Ahorita, todo está en silencio y oscuro. Alguien viene y sé que eres tú. No quiero que me veas.

Acabas de encender las luces del gimnasio, y llevas puesta las vendas. ¿Volverás a golpear el saco hasta hacerlo estallar?

Steve, debes dejar hacer esto y yo necesito saber por qué lo haces. Creo que ya he visto suficiente furia en ti y he esperado demasiado tiempo como para dejar que destroces toda la utilería.


	22. Carta veintidós

**Veintidós**

7 de agosto del 2015.

Querido Steve:

Segunda noche juntos. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando me sonríes, ¿Es normal?

Steve, me dijiste que querías intentar una relación un poco más seria conmigo. Salí corriendo, literalmente, y me atrapaste.

Ya no pude seguir luchando con las ganas de quererte a mi lado.

Y me siento egoísta. No quiero que te suceda nada malo, pero te quiero conmigo, ¿Está eso bien?

Tengo tantas dudas y preguntas, y no sé cómo hacerlas o si tú sabrás sobre esto que siento.

Es como un cosquilleo, una caricia... No sé, es como si todo alrededor tuviera otro sentido.

Esta vez, es diferente.

Y creo que me gusta.

Y te prometo en ésta carta que haré hasta lo imposible por protegerlo.

Me gusta cuando sonríes y yo soy la razón; cuando me tomas de la mano y me arrastras a la cama; cuando me abrazas en medio de la calle y no te importa si nos ven.

Me gusta cuando estás cerca.

Me gusta cuando duermes junto a mí, y me abrazas como si me estuvieras protegiendo de las pesadillas.

Steve, me gustas más de lo que me gustaría admitir.


	23. Carta veintitrés

**Veintitrés**

18 de agosto del 2015

Querido Steve:

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres jodidamente testarudo y cabeza hueca?

¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre atrapar esa bala por mi? ¿Eres mi pareja o mi escudo? ¡Diablos! Estoy tan enojada que contigo que no sé si golpearte en la herida o...


	24. Carta veinticuatro

**Veinticuatro**

19 de Agosto del 2015

Querido Steve:

Anoche me interrumpiste cuando escribía la carta, y ya no estaba enojada.

¿Quien lo estaría cuando tienes ojos de cachorro arrepentido? ¿Cuando me ves como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo y acabas de arruinarlo todo?

Me dijiste que lo sentías, y no sé por qué me molesté, si yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Steve, yo también recibiría una bala por ti.

Qué romántico, ¿no? Supongo que esto es así.


	25. Carta veinticinco

**Veinticinco**

29 de agosto del 2015

Querido Steve:

Esta noche estás de misión con Sam y no puedo dormir hasta saber que estás aquí en la base. Te diré que me siento sola cuando no estás cerca, y es extraño; me he acostumbrado a que estés cerca cuando llevo toda mi vida sola.

No puedo creerlo, me acostumbré a ti. ¿Hace cuánto te conozco? ¿Cuatro años? Son muy pocos…

A veces, como en este momento, me pregunto cómo es que estamos juntos.

Somos tan diferentes, desde nuestras nacionalidades hasta la manera en que pensamos. Empiezo a creer que es cierto lo de los polos opuestos, que se atraen. Si la física lo prueba, entonces ha de ser cierto, ¿no?

Steve, son las 3:45 am y no llegas. ¿Te habrás pasado algo? ¿Estarás bien? ¡Dios, necesito que escribas un tonto mensaje! Nunca esperé tanto algo como esto, ¿podrías si quiera mandar un "estoy bien"?


	26. Carta veintiséis

**Veintiséis**

2 de septiembre del 2015

Querido Steve:

Algo no estaba bien, lo tenía que haber sabido. Ahora estás en esa cama… Diablos, Steve. ¿A qué misión te mandó Coulson?

Los médicos dicen que estás deshidratado y no tienes más que costillas rotas y unas cuantas contusiones, pero no dejo de echarme la culpa porque estás así. Debí ir contigo aunque no está permitido. Verte en esa cama… Es más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

Sam me dijo que estarías bien y sé que es así, pero no estoy acostumbrada a verte así. Tan pálido y golpeado, y… Necesito que despiertes y me des esa sonrisa de niño inocente que ha cometido una travesura.

3 de septiembre del 2015

Sigo esperando a que abras los ojos, ¿qué esperas, Steve? Estoy esperando a que lo hagas. No he hecho más que escuchar tus canciones y leer este tonto libro que te escribo.

No entiendo por qué tardas tanto en despertar.

¿Qué no entiendes que necesito ver tus ojos azules? ¡Maldición, no puedo soportar verte un minuto más en esa cama!


	27. La Cita

_Natasha se removió de la incómoda silla, tirando de los audífonos y poniéndolo bruscamente en la mesa junto al libro y la pluma. Le dio un vistazo al hombre en la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a salir de esa habitación que, repentinamente, le parecía sofocante._

 _—_ _¿Nat? —Una voz ronca, pero familiar, le llamó, haciéndola sonreír._

 _Se giró hacia él, y le murmuró: —Creí que tardarías otros setenta años._

 _Él sonrió de lado, dejando ver sus dientes._

 _—_ _No podía faltar a nuestra cita._

 _—_ _¿Cuál cita? —Frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a la cama._

 _—_ _Tengo una cita contigo, Nat. —Elevó las cejas, enfatizando cada palabra._

 _—_ _¿Desde cuándo? —Había captado el mensaje, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida._

 _—_ _Desde éste momento. Recordé que no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita. —Las mejillas de Steve se tornaron rosadas y tomó la mano de la pelirroja—. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?_

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la espía._

 _—_ _Tienes que salir de esa cama primero._

 _Una risa seguida de una tos salió de los labios de Steve. Alguien abrió la puerta y ella se giró, viendo al doctor entrar._

 _—_ _Capitán, que bueno que ha despertado._

 _—_ _No podía quedarme otros setenta años durmiendo —bromeó, viendo a Natasha, quien ocultó una gran sonrisa agachando la cabeza y cubriendo su rostro con el cabello._


	28. Carta veintisiete

**Veintisiete.**

10 de septiembre del 2015

Querido Steve:

Ha sido una noche maravillosa.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien como ésta noche, Steve. Siento que no lo merezco. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme sentir así?

Solo fue una simple cena, con unas cuantas velas y unas cuantas miradas que me hicieron sonreír de verdad. Sí, no estaba fingiendo. Estaba sonriendo de verdad.

Entonces, ¿despertaste solo porque no habías tenido una cita conmigo? Suena absurdo, pero necesario.

Los moretones en tu rostro desaparecieron, pero los que tienes en el torso aún les falta. Coulson te ha dado un par de días, no quiere que te vuelvas a lastimar y lo apoyo. No soportaría verte en una camilla otra vez.

¿Ves? Me has cambiado totalmente. Yo no soy tan… sentimental.

Esto me asusta, aunque no lo escriba ni lo diga y trate de ocultar, me aterra perderte. Te has convertido en mi pilar, y no puedo permitir que te suceda algo.

Te cuidaré, Steve.

Suceda lo que suceda, te cuidaré.

Así como lo haces conmigo cada noche, cuando me abrazas y me susurras un "buenas noches".


	29. Carta veintiocho

**Veintiocho.**

22 de enero del 2016.

Querido Steve:

Por fin encontré el libro. Lo había dejado sobre el buró del apartamento de D.C. Estuve mucho tiempo buscándolo, pero no lo suficiente, al parecer.

Comprenderás que entre misiones, tú y nuestra vida _juntos_ , apenas tuve tiempo para buscarlo. Hoy regresé porque tenía que terminar que recoger algunas cosas, y se siente extraño volver a leerlo y poder sentir que esa era yo hace más de dos años. El tiempo vuela y a tu lado, creo que más cortas son las horas.

¿Sabes? Creo que ya no seguiré escribiendo.

Se me han acabado las páginas y ya no tengo muchas cosas que ocultarte.

Te he dicho que ves mi alma como si fuera una habitación con puertas abiertas, vagas por ella, la haces bonita, haces que tenga sentido. Ya no es solo un agujero oscuro sin fondo, es una bonita habitación donde puedes estar todo el tiempo que desees.

Ya no tengo tanto miedo. Haces que desaparezca con una sonrisa, una broma, cualquier tontería.

Solo me queda agradecerle a éste libro, que ha soportado tanto sentimientos y confusiones, tantas palabras y gritos silenciosos.

Steve, estas cartas te pertenecen, como yo siempre lo haré. Suceda lo que suceda, recuerda que estaremos conectados, a través de líneas invisibles, en la vida pasada y en la próxima. Desde el instante en el nacemos hasta en el morimos.

Después de todo, los polos opuestos se atraen; y Rusia y América siempre lo serán.

 _Te amo, Steven Grant Rogers._

 _Natasha Romanoff._

* * *

Holiwis! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, no les haré un testamento. Solo les agradeceré el que hayan leído esta serie de cartas que me han encantado, porque dicen los sentimientos *según yo* de Natasha, y el hecho de que ella sea tan callada con respecto a ese tema :v  
Hablar de los sentimientos no es fácil, y más cuando sietes lo que Natasha, que no mereces nada :c

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y también, espero estar pronto con otra historia :D

Los quiero musho


End file.
